Letters To You
by four.point.O- for a day
Summary: You never realize what you have, until its gone. What will Harry do when he finds this out? R/R! -h/h should approve
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm currently working on another fic, when I was inspired to start this one as well. I'm still working on the other one, but I kind of like the idea here. Anyway let me know what you think.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
LETTERS TO YOU  
CHAPTER 1: Flirting IS Dangerous.  
Somewhere in northern Scotland, a wild storm raged on. The hills and forests were covered with thick black rain clouds and thunder pounded the night sky. An occasional fork of lighting tried to illuminate the dark purple clouds. Another brilliant flash seemingly becomes the backdrop to Hogwarts Castle, school and home to many of the world's best witches and wizards soon to be. The shadow of the building was thrown across its massive grounds, and it threatened to swallow the inky black water of the lake. However, as the wind howled outside, inside the dormitory of one Hermione Granger, someone else was howling as well.  
"Harry Potter you are the biggest flirt ever!" Hermione shouted from behind her bed. She'd taken refuge there after Harry released her from an extremely torturous tickle session. He stood straight up, trying to appear very serious, but failed miserably. His generally unruly hair stood on end, and his glasses hung off one ear.  
  
"Me flirt?" Harry sounded astonished. "If anyone's the flirt here, it would be you." Then he flashed a powerful smile that he knew could win any woman's heart. Except, perhaps Hermione's.  
  
"There you go again." She pointed an accusing finger at him and laughed as he feigned a tear. "You know I don't flirt." Hermione said matter-of-factly as he climbed over the bed barrier towards her. She took a weary step back into her dresser.  
  
"But you try." Harry laughed evilly. It looked as though he was preparing to pounce, and Hermione took note of this. Just before he leapt off her bed, she dashed out of the way. This allowed Harry to smash, head on, into her dresser. "Ouch" he said dumbly, grabbing his forehead and slid down to lean against the murderous dresser.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, she rushed over and knelt down next to him. "Here, let me see." She pulled Harry's hands from his head and examined it carefully. Harry couldn't stop staring at her. She looked down at him, and he looked away, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"You're not bleeding," She said professionally. "I guess this goes to show flirting is dangerous." She sat back and began to laugh.  
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying this." He said sorely. His hands returned to a lump above his eye, he winced slightly. "I suppose that means you'll never get hurt then?" He said smartly. Hermione stopped laughing abruptly, and looked at him closely.  
  
"I suppose you're right." She said quietly. A strange silence lingered in the air, and Hermione cleared her throat. "I think it's time you return to your dorm Harry." She helped him up. He wobbled unsteadily, a little unsure of where to step it seemed.  
  
"Will I make it, doctor?" He asked slowly.  
  
"It is my professional opinion that you'll be just fine, with the exception of that large goose-egg forming right there." She laughed, and gingerly touched the ugly contusion.  
  
"Ow." He said loudly.  
  
"Sorry." She guided him toward the common room. Being Head Girl allowed Hermione the luxury of her own common room, which she shared with the Head Boy. In this case it was Justin Finch- Flechly, a former Ravenclaw. As they entered the large room equipped with several tables, couches, and one extremely large fireplace, they noticed Justin working on the table nearest the door. He looked up.  
  
"My word. Hermione, what did you do to him in there?" He approached the two smiling.  
  
"Nothing, Justin. He did it to himself." She laughed. He helped carry Harry to the exit.  
  
"She lies." Harry mouthed to Justin, who laughed quietly in return. They opened the portrait exit, which ironically looked like a painting of a door, and let Harry out. He stood outside there for a moment, just looking in on Hermione who smiled back at him kindly.  
  
"What if I go to sleep tonight, and I fall into a coma?" He questioned.  
  
"Don't fall asleep." She said smartly.  
  
"What if I have amnesia?" He pleaded again. "I don't think I should go alone, I could end up wandering these halls for the rest of my life!" He smiled.  
  
"Well in that case," she disappeared from the entrance and returned just a second later. " This will help." She handed him a map of the school.  
  
"No thanks, I'll manage." He said dejectedly. He turned around slowly, and peeked over his shoulder, like a pouting puppy. She laughed good-naturedly at his plea, and pointed down the hall. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he turned and began his usual stroll back to Gryffindor Tower.  
Harry had really no idea why he was acting this way. They had started school a month ago, and everything seemed normal between Hermione and himself, but lately things had changed. Hermione had obviously changed. No longer the small, nerdy brat she'd been when she'd arrived here all those years ago. She was now a woman, Harry definitely could say. There was something about her that seemed to turn many guys heads now, and it wasn't just her looks. If Harry thought Hermione was attractive, he thought her personality was immaculate. He stopped walking. Did he just think that? He felt ashamed, and somewhat traitorous. He was her best friend, and those were not best friend thoughts. He looked through the window and out side, it looked horrible, he thought. Slowly, Harry started again on his journey back to his dorm.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
A/N: so there it is, please tell me what you think, sam 


	2. Good Morning Beautiful

A/N: Hello, so this is chapter 2. Read through it and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy this, I mean, its only going to get better. So tell me what you think please!  
  
********************************************************************** Letters To You  
  
Chapter 2: Good Morning Beautiful ***********************************************************************  
  
"Come on Harry, we're going to be late!" Ron shouted annoyingly at Harry's closed four-poster bed. Slowly Harry felt his eyes peel open, and a slight throb from his forehead was the first thing to greet him.  
  
"Ow." He mumbled stupidly into his pillow. Suddenly Harry's painful thoughts were interrupted from the noise of his hangings being recklessly pulled apart. His eyes stung as the sun burst through the darkness and illuminated his slightly pail face. He rolled onto his back, facing Ron, desperately trying to open his protesting lids.  
  
"Holy shit! What happened to your face?" Ron laughed loudly, not bothering to hide his amusement.  
  
"Hermione." Harry simply said. He yawned, forcing his own smile from his lips. He sat up slowly and blinked wildly. Through the window across from him, he noticed the storm had blown itself out. The morning seemed bright and cheery. Harry let his gaze move from the window and back to Ron. He was working hard to contain his laughter, and eventually he sobered up enough to say,  
  
"I always knew she was dangerous. But hurry up Harry, just because you have a major head wound is no excuse to make me miss breakfast." He turned back to his bed, and Harry gathered his glasses and clothes. He slowly marched into the bathroom and took his usual morning shower. Ten minutes later, Harry stepped out from the now misty room, his hair still damp, but feeling all the more refreshed.  
  
"About time." Ron complained. Harry sighed and looked at his watch as they headed out of their dorms and down the stairs. He noted that they had plenty of time. Leave it to Ron to panic when it came to missing a meal, he thought sarcastically. They practically ran to the Great Hall, which seemed to be full of the morning students. They began to walk in a normal pace to their usual spot along the Gryffindor table. Hermione was sitting across from them as they joined her to eat.  
  
"What took you guys?" Hermione said from behind her Advanced Arithmancy (A Guide To Things You'll Never Need To Know) book, not bothering to look up.  
  
"Someone slept in." Ron said moodily. He began to rapidly fill his plate with food. Harry didn't say anything, his head still hurt, and the Ron's attitude wasn't helping the matter. He began to fill his plate too.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione said breathlessly. His stomach jumped, and he dropped his toast.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, it's your head. It looks a great deal painful." She winced, as though she too was feeling its affects.  
  
"Oh, yeah- well it looks a lot worse than it feels." He lied. It hurt even more, now that he mentioned it. Ron began to laugh.  
  
"Shut up." Harry said, but he couldn't hide his own smile. He had to admit he knew he looked ridiculous.  
  
"Jeeze Hermione, what'd Harry do to deserve that?" He howled.  
  
"What? You think I did that?" She pointed to herself, and then to the eyesore on Harry's forehead.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I heard." Ron said, his smile wavering with his uncertainty.  
  
"Sorry to inform you, but he did it to himself." She laughed. Ron exploded at this point, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. Harry felt his ears begin to heat up, and casually brushed his bangs with his hands, attempting to hide the massive bruise. This only fueled Ron and Hermione's laughter.  
  
As if on cue, Draco Malfoy appeared directly behind Hermione, accompanied with his usual bodyguards.  
  
"What's so funny? Did the Mudblood fail a test?" He smirked as he spoke. Harry and Ron stood up as one, causing the bench they sat on to fall back with a loud BANG! People looked over at who created that distracting noise and the Hall became oddly silent. Some of the younger students even stood on their benches, trying to get a better look.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Malfoy crowed as he pointed across the table and right at Harry. "Trying to give yourself another scar, Potter? The old one not good enough anymore?" He laughed evilly, most of the Slytherins joining in. Harry was shaking with rage. He didn't care what Malfoy said about him, but to disrespect Hermione was one step too far.  
  
"Apologize." Harry said in a low growl. Malfoy looked amused. Glancing back at his friends he turned casually back to Harry,  
  
"To you, never." He sneered. Harry reminded himself to breath. Ron was visibly shaking beside him, his fists curled.  
  
"Apologize to Hermione." He said in the same deathly quiet voice. The entire student population seemed to have their eyes glued to the scene. Harry spoke softly, but he knew the entire school had heard what he said. No one breathed. Malfoy looked as though he was going to punch someone. His steel-gray eyes flashed towards Hermione's warm brown ones. She was sitting directly in front of him. Harry saw her cheeks blush, but she stared back determinately.  
  
"I'd rather die." He said slowly, emphasizing each word, his eyes never leaving Hermione's.  
  
It looked as though Harry was about to leap across the table for Malfoy's throat, when Professor McGonagall hurried in, followed closely by Justin.  
  
"Potter! Malfoy!" She cried shrilly across the intensely silent hall. Everyone's eyes turned to her, everyone except Harry and Draco's (who continued to glare at each other).  
  
"Come here now." She said coldly. Slowly, they turned and headed towards her. "Follow me." She said as she turned to the door, "Thank you Justin." Justin started to smile, but Malfoy glared at him with such ferocity, that it made him swallow it away and look uncomfortable.  
  
They continued their march to McGonagall's office in silence. Harry was still furious. So angry in fact, that he hadn't realized they had reached her office, and she was talking to them.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Have you heard a word I just said?" She stated, severely annoyed. His expression changed from anger to confusion and he stood there looking stupidly down at his shoes.  
  
She stood between her large oak desk and even larger maroon leather chair. A small fireplace was glowing warmly against the wall behind her, allowing her shadow to swallow them in darkness.  
  
"As I was saying," she glared at Harry before starting again, "This is know way no way to behave, especially in front of all the students. You two are seventh years! Don't you understand!? You are the eldest, and therefore the most respected amongst your peers. If the younger students see you acting like that- well you know how impressionable they are!" She sighed,  
  
"I want you to show me that you are able to settle this like the adults we all are. I want you to shake hands. In fact, I want you to shake hands tonight, in front of everyone during dinner, which you will both attend." She finished.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
  
"But Professor." He began.  
  
"You will do as I say Potter. You above all others should know about the responsibilities that follows one's actions." Of course she was referring to the defeat of Voldemort last summer, and all of the vengeful attacks of innocent witches, wizards, and especially muggles that followed. She looked frustrated and extremely disappointed.  
  
Harry was simply exasperated, she had to know Malfoy had started this, and therefore he should be the one who's punished, he thought stubbornly. She pointed to her door, and the two boys turned to leave. Harry could hear her collapse into the massive chair as he shut the door behind him.  
  
"This isn't over yet, Potter." Malfoy spit. They glared at each other.  
  
"Far from it." Harry growled in return. If looks could kill, Professor McGonagall would find two dead students as she left her office shortly. They turned to leave, and Harry stormed back to Gryffindor Common Room, his temper getting the best of him. His day was crap already, and it hadn't even really begun, he thought discouragingly. As he stepped through the portrait hole, Ron and Hermione rushed over and greeted him.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked instantly. Harry sighed.  
  
"We have to shake hands in front of the whole school tonight at dinner."  
  
"Ugh, you have to touch him? After all that shit, you guys have to touch each other?" He said disgustedly.  
  
"Please Ron," Hermione said disapprovingly, "Harry has to set an example. He has to show that fighting is never the answer, or something like that, right?"  
  
"As usual." He smiled at her, and she seemed to glow. Then he sighed and headed towards his dorm. The only way he would ever touch Malfoy, was if he was going to punch him in his smug face, but that seemed unlikely now. There was no doubt in his mind that the entire school was talking about the 'almost' fight this morning. This meant he'd have to hear about it all day today.  
  
" I'll go get my stuff." He disappeared upstairs.  
  
When he returned, the three of them left silently together. As they approached the familure-forked hallway, Harry turned right with Hermione when Ron had turned left. They stopped, both looking concerned at Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry asked. He was getting a little annoyed. They both looked apologetic, no one wanted to say anything. Finally Ron spoke up,  
  
"Sorry mate, but right now we have Divination."  
  
"Oh -right, can it get any worse?" He said sadly. Hermione giggled, and patted his back soothingly. He flashed a million dollar grin at her and headed off with Ron.  
  
Unfortunately for Harry, it could.  
  
A/N: That's all for now. pleeeaaassssse, review. I write best when I'm inspired! 


	3. Dinner Fiascos

A/N: sorry for the delay, this was a difficult chapter to write, or so I thought, actually once I started it wasn't that bad, but anyways. on with the story.  
  
************************************************************************ Letters To You  
  
Chapter 3: Dinner Fiascos  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Classes seemed to fly by as the day went on, and before Harry knew it, it was already dinner.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, it's not that big of a deal." Hermione tried to cheer him up. They left Gryffindor Tower, where they dropped off their schoolwork, and headed towards the Great Hall.  
  
"Not that big of a deal?" Ron said exasperatedly. "Hermione, he is only our worst enemy in the entire world, and poor Harry has to make a fool of himself tonight and shake the moron's foul hand." Ron patted Harry's back sympathetically.  
  
"Ron, he's not going to make a fool of himself, he's going to set a great example." Hermione said in a tone that suggested this argument was over before it'd really begun.  
  
Harry sighed audibly and held the door open as Hermione and Ron passed by, neither of them talking to each other. Together they sat down in their usual spot on the table, each of them being rather silent as they waited for dinner to start. Harry noticed the sky through the ceiling, it was turning slightly pink as the sun was setting. The students around them seemed generally excited for the meal, or maybe for the show before the meal, Harry thought discouragingly.  
  
He glared at his empty plate, and silently agreed with Ron. Harry knew he was going to make a great idiot out of himself tonight, and the entire school was there to witness it.  
  
As time dragged by, Harry became aware that he was staring at Hermione. He marveled inwardly about how much she had changed and the glow that surrounded her as she talked to Ginny down the table. He was trying hard to ignore the knot growing in his stomach, so he looked away, but it was too late. She was saying something to him.  
  
"What?" She smiled.  
  
"Uh, well, I was just thinking." He said stupidly. Harry hoped Ron wouldn't notice their conversation. (Which he didn't.)  
  
"That much was obvious." Hermione laughed. Harry couldn't help but smile.  
  
"How do you do that?" He asked suddenly. His striking green eyes never left her own soulful brown ones.  
  
"What?" She asked confused. A wavy strand hair fell across her face, and he ached to reach across the table and move it for her.  
  
"Just, I don't know. Make me feel like everything will be o.k." Harry instantly wished he hadn't said that. They both sat in silence, their faces red with embarrassment.  
  
"Harry, Go!" Ron hissed, shaking his friends arm rather roughly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Front of the hall, McGonagall just called you up there, shaking hands. Does any of this ring a bell?" He said sarcastically. Harry looked around, he noticed Draco strutting his way toward the Professor's table.  
  
"Right" He said uncomfortably. He stood up slowly. Glancing down at his friends, he began his death march to the faculty table. On the journey, Harry could only think of how much he truly hated Malfoy. He could always get away with anything, Harry thought angrily.  
  
When he reached the front of the hall and joined the two on the platform, his fists were tightly balled and his knuckles were white. For the life of him, he could not stop glaring. Malfoy looked like he was enjoying himself, which only made Harry even more furious.  
  
McGonagall gave them both a stern look, and Harry thought she looked like a weird bird. Her choice of (unusually awful) hat only enhanced his opinion, as tonight's pick was covered in moldy green feathers and adorned with a hideous crow's claw.  
  
"Now would everyone please pay attention, as these two students show their camaraderie, and shake one another's hands." She crowed to the Hall. Everyone's eyes were on the two. Malfoy was smirking, Harry glaring. None of them moved.  
  
Finally when Harry had had enough, he forcefully stuck out his hand. Some students gasped with surprise. Malfoy gave Harry the most evil grin he'd ever seen, and grabbed his open hand. It looked as though they were going to squeeze their hands to dust as they began to move up and down slowly, never breaking eye contact.  
  
The hall, that was full of normally very talkative students, was deathly silent as they watched the infamous archenemies shake hands. No one seemed to know what to do; they just sat in their seats and stared in awe. Some were even shaking their heads slowly, as if in denial. Who would have thought they two biggest rivals in school would end up like this?  
  
As if on cue some one began to clap, breaking the silence like the sharp crack of a gun. Everyone swiveled around in their seats to see who had started the lone clap. Hermione stood up and began to clap louder, while Harry and Draco looked at her strangely, and Harry couldn't help but smile. Suddenly Dumbledore began to clap. Then Ron stood up across from Hermione, and clapped as well. Before Harry knew it the entire school, except the Slytherins, were clapping exuberantly. Whistles emerged from the crowd, and a nameless girl screamed Harry was sexy.  
  
Harry could no longer see Hermione because the entire school was now standing and cheering. Only Hermione would think of doing something like that, and he felt immensely grateful. He looked back a Draco, who was scowling, and tried to release his hand, but Draco pulled him near. There faces were too close for comfort, Harry thought. It looked as if they were sharing some kind of hug, but Draco whispered  
  
"I told you this wasn't finished, Potter. You'll regret this- you and your mudblood whore of a girlfriend." He stepped back, releasing Harry's hand and smirked.  
  
As if in slow motion, Harry watched his arm come back, fist curled. With a strength Harry didn't know he had, it ripped through the air, and collided with a sickening thud against Draco's face. He felt Malfoy's nose crack beneath his knuckles. Malfoy himself, had been thrown back from the sheer force of the blow, and he landed hard on the floor. His usually greased back hair thrown messily out of place, and in his eyes. He was clutching his nose, and when he pulled his hand away, it was covered in blood.  
  
The students gasped as one, and everyone rushed to the front of the Hall surrounding the two. They were silent and some seemed horrified. Harry could see Malfoy's gang advancing on him, but McGonagall stepped in.  
  
"Potter!" She screamed. Harry seemed to realize the magnitude of what he'd just done. He had just hit another student. He hadn't just hit- he'd punched. He'd knocked the shit out of Malfoy. (Who was being helped up by his friends, and probably on his way to the hospital wing.) Harry had done all that right in front of his friends, his classmates, and his teachers. He turned to McGonagall, and his face instantly paled as he looked. She seemed too angry to speak; either that or she was battling with herself, trying not to attack him where he stood. Harry couldn't tell.  
  
"Potter, detention!" She positively yelled, but she wasn't finished yet. "You will see Dumbledore after dinner. Right now, you must, leave. Just go." She looked disgraced.  
  
Harry was embarrassed beyond all respects of the word. He'd never lost control of his temper like that before, and he felt ashamed. He chanced a glance at Dumbledore, but he did not look back at him, and Harry turned to leave.  
  
As he stepped off the platform the crowd of students backed away immediately. Some of the first year girls were even crying as he walked past them. Harry was careful not to look at anyone. They all seemed just as shocked as he was.  
  
When he reached the area where he was sitting before the catastrophe, he noticed Ron and Hermione still sitting there. They were the only ones still sitting. Ron gave Harry a puzzled look, and Hermione didn't look at him at all, she had her head buried in her arms. Harry swallowed and suddenly felt violently ill. He practically ran out of the hall, leaving all the betrayed students behind him.  
  
Once out of the hall, he pushed open the massive oak front doors and stepped outside. He had never felt this bad. Harry sat down on the carved stoned steps. Even after Cedric had been murdered, he never felt like this. Harry had never embarrassed his friends before.  
  
He couldn't stand it, so he ran to the lake.  
  
The air caught in his ribs, causing a stitch to form, but he ran through the pain. When he reached the shore, he stumbled and fell on his hands and knees. His chest was heaving from lack of air. Harry wiped the sweat from his face, and realized that tears were mixed with them.  
  
He was going to be expelled and he knew it. ************************************************************************ I'll work on getting the next chapter out, finally I can reveal the plot! R/R!! 


End file.
